


Daydreams and Desires

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual incest/twincest, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, Finger Sucking, M/M, Sex Charms, dubcon-ish, public masturbation/wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Summary: Repost from Livejournal:Percy becomes an unwitting tester for the twins’ new Daydream Creams, and History of Magic has never been so exciting...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Daydreams and Desires

Title: Daydreams and Desires

Author: 

[](http://aylix-green.livejournal.com/profile)[**aylix_green**](http://aylix-green.livejournal.com/)

  
Character: Percy Weasley

Location: Hogwarts Classroom

Object: Daydream Charm

Other Characters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley 

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Consensual incest/twincest, finger-sucking, dirty talk, public wanking, sex charms, fantasy, dubcon-ish 

Word Count: 1731

Disclaimer: Not Mine, No Money, Don't Sue

Author's Notes: First, a big, huge thank you to my betas. [alwaysasnapefan](http://alwaysasnapefan.insanejournal.com/profile), [lesyeuxverts](http://lesyeuxverts.insanejournal.com/profile), and [red_day_dawning](http://red-day-dawning.insanejournal.com/profile); without you this story would be very different, and much less coherent. Secondly, the list of warnings is probably overly broad, but I have a CYA policy on things like this. Written for [hp_wankfest 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_wankfest).

Percy was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Professor Binns was being especially repetitive; he'd given the same lecture on the Goblin Wars three times this year, and Percy thought that if he had to hear it one more time, he'd be forced to do something drastic, like asking the twins for one of their Skiving Snackboxes and vomiting on the professor's notes. Percy couldn't understand how the ghostly Professor Binns could give this lecture to every year level, at least twice during every school year, and still need to consult his notes, but there was no denying the obvious dependence on them. And it wasn't even an interesting lecture, Percy thought. None of his other classes had homework due, so Percy had nothing to do but sit there, pretending to listen and take notes. He glanced around. Professor Binns was facing the chalkboard; the other students were asleep or not paying attention. Good. He could take a quick break from being 'Percy the Perfect Prefect' to be just another student. He pretended to drop his quill, reaching into his bag for a piece of his emergency chocolate. He always carried it with him, in case he forgot to eat, and most people didn't even realize he had it, so it had never been stolen, hexed, or otherwise tampered with… until now.

He realized something was wrong almost immediately because he began having trouble concentrating, not just on Boring Binns, but on anything. He glanced at the clock, absurdly grateful to Dumbledore for adding them to the classrooms. Thirty minutes, he could make it thirty more minutes, and then he'd have all of lunch to figure out what was happening to him and what to do about it. He didn't want to bother Madam Pomfrey if it was something harmless that would wear off in a little while, or that he could fix on his own. He jiggled his foot impatiently, checking the clock again. Twenty-five minutes remaining; he doubted anything bad would happen before then. 

Just as he was deciding this, he felt fingertips brush the inside of his forearm, but no one was touching him. The phantom fingers stroked gently across the inside of his wrist to his palm. A kiss at the bend of his elbow made him gasp; he looked around, but no one was looking at him in the back of the class, and no one was casting a spell on him. He realized the chocolate must have contained a Daydream Charm, and cast the countercharm, sighing with relief. His peace was short-lived, however.

A few minutes later, Percy felt the lips again, still inside his elbow, until they began to kiss their way down his forearm. They followed the path the fingers had taken, pausing to taste the pulse in his wrist. Percy had to stifle a moan as teeth gently nipped the skin there. He'd never realized his arms were so sensitive; every caress seemed to go straight to his groin, and he felt himself begin to harden. Suddenly grateful for the multiple layers of his uniform, he slowly reached down and adjusted his robes to disguise the growing bulge of his erection. It wouldn't do for the senior prefect to get a stiffy in class; Professor McGonagall would be appalled. He snickered slightly at the mental image of the stern-faced professor chastising his 'lack of control' and 'improper behavior,' flushed with embarrassment and very carefully looking only at his face.

The Daydream Charm chose that moment to remind him of its effects. Phantom hands held his lower arm and the back of Percy's own hand, while an invisible tongue lapped at his skin. A breeze feathered across the damp skin as the lips nuzzled his palm, trailing moist kisses across it and setting Percy's nerves on alert. He shivered when he felt the tongue slide sinuously around his finger, and reached down to adjust his now-fully-erect penis, trapped and waiting inside his trousers. It jumped eagerly when the mouth closed around his finger like a warm, wet glove, sucking gently, almost tenderly; the faintest edge of teeth caught the pad of the finger, and Percy moaned out loud. When his classmates turned to look, he doubled over, pretending he had a stomachache and apologized to Professor Binns for interrupting class. He promised to see Madam Pomfrey after class, and Binns resumed his lecture.

Unwilling to chance another noise drawing attention to his true condition, he whispered a silencing spell over his desk and himself, and added a charm of reluctance to deflect any glances in his direction. When he was sure he would be ignored, he unfastened the bottom of his robes, slouching a little in his seat and spreading his thighs to better accommodate his insistently throbbing erection. He adjusted his trousers again, giving himself a few firm strokes before settling his hand on his thigh. He waited patiently for the charm to reassert itself, and he wasn't disappointed. The mouth continued to tease his finger, alternating gentle and firm sucks with swirls of the tongue, and that same faint edge of teeth brought panting gasps from Percy's mouth as he began to rub himself through his trousers.

One of the invisible hands began to wander away from Percy's wrist. It meandered up his arm to his shoulder, pausing briefly to stroke along his clavicle before laying itself against his cheek like a lover palming his face for a kiss. The pad of the thumb soothed across his full lower lip, and Percy's tongue came to it as if called. His lips parted as he sighed with pleasure, and the thumb slipped inside to nestle between his perfect white teeth, to cuddle with his testing tongue.

Percy jumped, startled, as he realized there were hands settling on his knees. Suddenly there were four hands touching him instead of two, and with a flash of insight, he knew who was behind the charmed candy. Ask and ye shall receive, he thought with a smile, remembering his earlier wish for a Snackbox. As the hands pressed on his knees, he spread his thighs farther apart in invitation. The hands had other ideas, though. One hand slid up to pinch and twist Percy's nipple, while the other reached for Percy's free hand, bringing it to cup his fly and then drawing one phantom finger teasingly down the zip. The second mouth kissed its way up Percy's stomach and chest, pausing to give his neck a friendly lick before whispering in his ear.

"Unzip, Perce; touch yourself. We want to see you." Percy whimpered helplessly, fumbling desperately with his trousers, unable to get them open. When he finally succeeded, his erection sprang free on its own. He whispered a lubrication charm, wrapping his hand firmly around the base of his shaft. The phantom hands resumed stroking and petting various parts of his body; the first mouth began to trace the lines in Percy's palm while its twin began to kiss his neck and ear. When Percy felt the tongue trace the shell of his ear, he stroked himself more firmly even as his spine bowed with pleasure. Percy's usual technique ran to long, slow strokes and gentle squeezes, but as the now-familiar voices whispered instructions, Percy was helpless to disobey. Slide fist up, squeeze firmly, half twist, palm across the mushroom head, thumb around the slit, fingernails down the underside, squeeze and twist up, palm the head again, squeeze and slide down. Each repetition pushed him closer to orgasm, and Percy knew he wouldn't last much longer.

As Percy's strokes became more erratic, so did the mouths on his skin. The mouth on his hand was giving less tongue and more teeth, and each scrape made Percy's hips jerk and his fist bump the underside of his desk. The mouth at his neck was doing a fine impression of a vacuum cleaner. It paused only long enough to pant raggedly in his ear.

"God. Oh, God, Perce, you're so hot like this. I wish you could see yourself right now, with your robes askew and cock out. Love to watch you do this, fist pumping, hips jerking, trying to come, trying to fuck yourself senseless. Want to watch you lose it, want to see you all spread out on our bed, either bed, all pale skin and long legs and freckles everywhere."

"Want to taste you," the other mouth chimed in, "want to lick you like an all-day sucker, want you to spend yourself on our tongues, our faces, our bodies. Want to see you on our fingers, writhing and desperate and screaming our names, begging us to fuck you, either of us, both of us, in turns or together. Want to be there when it's so intense that you cry. Lick the salt from your face, drink the joy from your lips, love and be loved. We want you, Perce, but you have to know that it's both or neither. Will you let us have you, share you, spread you out like a feast? Will you let us keep you, Perce?"

The two mouths moved until they sounded side-by-side, as if their owners were kneeling at Percy's feet. Hearing the matching voices, and mentally seeing matching mischief on matching faces, Percy screamed as he came. 

In a different classroom, on the other side of the castle, matching faces wore matching dazed expressions. Their kiss-bruised lips were conspicuous in their sudden appearance, but most telling were the matching semen stains, fortunately hidden by their robes. They glanced at each other and began laughing. 

"You were right, Fred, it needs more testing before we even think about marketing it. And I think I know someone who might be interested in participating…"

"Daydream Cream, indeed, emphasis on the cream." Fred laughed harder at the look on George's face. "I can't wait to see what Percy looks like. You spent rather a lot of time at his neck, as I recall…"

When the bell signaled the end of class, Professor Binns urged Percy to go see Madam Pomfrey. He also suggested she ought to take a look at his neck, because he seemed to have bruised suddenly. Percy thanked him courteously and escaped to a restroom to see. And there on his neck was a brand new hickey, an unexpected souvenir of his interlude with two redheads and a Daydream Charm…


End file.
